My Glee fan-fiction: Peter and Ryder
by pedro.michel.starsandthunders
Summary: Os New Directions estão de novo no caminho às regionais, o que é óptimo mas Blain continua apaixonado por Sam, só que ele é hetero e está a namorar com Brittany e Ryder ficou desfeito ao ter perdido Marley para Jake o seu amigo, ainda que tenha contribuído para a união. Uau! Parece que os amores vão mal…e isto foi o que perdeste em GLEE!


Glee

Season 4 Episode 13

Love Twist

Aqui está o que perdeste no _Glee_: Os _New Directions_ estão de novo no caminho às regionais, o que é óptimo mas Blain continua apaixonado por Sam, só que ele é hetero e está a namorar com Brittany, o que torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas sem esquecer que Ryder ficou desfeito ao ter perdido Marley, a rapariga que gostava, para Jake o seu amigo, ainda que tenha contribuído para a união. Uau! Parece que os amores vão mal…e isto foi o que perdeste em GLEE!

Já todos reunidos na sala do Glee…

- Que bom que estamos de volta ao campeonato! – suspirou Tina contente.

- O quê? Nós vamos para a UEFA? – interrogou Britanny confusa – É que se for assim tenho que preparar a minha lancheira e os patins para poder patinar no relvado e assim. Já fiz isso e foi óptimo! Fiquei com um dente partido!

Em resposta a isso, Sam explicou-lhe o que Tina quis dizer enquanto Jake e Marley entraram sorridentes e de mãos dadas tal como os namorados fazem, se bem que sob o olhar triste de Ryder que após ter notado que Kitty o observava, apressou-se a disfarçar.

- Sim, foi exactamente o que Sam disse. Contudo tenho uma informação para vos dar. - preparou Finn.

- O que foi? Não angariamos dinheiro suficiente? – Joe já estava assustado.

- Não nada disso, aliás sim. Quer dizer, tenham calma e ouçam! O que se passa é que: sim, é muito bom estarmos de voltar às regionais, mas ainda faltam 100 dólares para pagarmos o transporte até ao concurso e também acho que seria bom termos mais um membro vocal no nosso grupo.

- Mais um? – pelos vistos, Artie não aprovava muito a ideia.

- Mas já não temos suficientes? – ajudou Blaine.

- Sim e sim, mas como «mais vale mais do que menos» tenho o prazer de vos apresentar…Peter Michel!

Um alto rapaz magro, com óculos, enriquecido com um ar cromo entrou na sala de maneira um pouco tímida o que levantou uns sussurros de subestimação.

- Olá, eu sou o Peter e tenho…

- És novo aqui? – perguntou logo Brittany desconcertada.

- Não, porquê?

- Porque, não leves a mal, mas acho que nunca ninguém daqui viu-te alguma vez por esta escola…

(Lembranças): Turururu-ru-ruu!

Peter passa ao lado de Sam no corredor dos cacifos;

Peter passa ao lado de Unique na ida à casa de banho;

Peter passa ao lado de Sugar na ida para a cantina;

Peter senta-se ao lado de Jake na aula de francês;

- Será que ele é um delinquente? – questionou-se Unique, se bem em voz demasiado alta.

- Se calhar é pela sua maneira de vestir. É muito modesta. – comentou Tina, como não poderia deixar de ser…

- Ei, eu estou aqui, okay? – impôs-se o novo membro.

- Pessoal, pessoal! Não comecem! Vá lá! Parem com isso. O clube Glee não é sobre bullying; nunca foi nem nunca será por isso parem. E…tens alguma coisa pronta? – dirigiu-se Finn ao rapaz "cromo".

- Sim, tenho.

- Óptimo. Então…força! – sentou-se.

- Como minha apresentação irei cantar _Touch my body_ de _Mariah Carey_. – soltou uns certos risinhos no púlpito que não deu importância. – Hit it!

(Música)

_I know that you've been waiting for me__  
__I'm waiting too__  
__In my imagination I be all up on you__  
__I know you got that fever for me__  
__Hundred and two__  
__And boy, I know I feel the same__  
__My temperature's through the roof_

_(...)_

Tudo decorria normalmente até que enquanto a música decorria o olhar entre ele e de Ryder cruzou-se e do nada, o rapaz atlético pôs-se a imaginar a cena idêntica do videoclip da canção se bem que com eles os dois como protagonistas.

Mas havia um outro "pequeno" pormenor: apesar de todos estarem espantados com a doce e feminina voz daquele novo membro MASCULINO há algo que estraga quase tudo: ele não estava a dançar nada. Absolutamente nada! Nem um único gesto! Estava ali como uma estátua de olhos esbugalhados a cantar aquilo!

O som era excelente! Mas a dança? 0!

Por vezes ainda Linn despertava do feitiço, mas sempre para depois voltar a cair e quando por fim tudo terminou com os aplausos de todos e quase não ter ouvido Finn a dizer que ele e aquele rapaz tinham um "pouco" de trabalho pela frente no que tocasse à dança, nem soube o que tinha-se passado com ele.

Seria ele homossexual?

Depois daquela aula ter terminado, Unique acompanhou o recém chegado membro até à cantina pois era a hora de almoço, aproveitando para perguntar-lhe como conseguia fazer aquela voz tão fina e (admitindo por fim) bonita (para não dizer belíssima) ao que respondeu que desde criança que sempre conseguiu fazer aquilo.

- E porque não te juntaste ao clube Glee mais cedo?

- Bem...porque como viste eu não tenho lá muito jeito para a dança e...

- Lá isso é verdade. E ainda por cima as regionais são daqui a duas semanas! Mas não te preocupes que o Ryder, que é um grande dançarino, tratará disso. – concluiu entrando por fim na grande cantina escolar, se bem que sob o olhar atento de Becky, a ajudante malvada de Sue Sylvester, que assim que a dupla entrou pegou no seu walkie-talkie dizendo:

- Temos problemas treinadora!

E já no seu escritório:

- Uma voz quê? – cuspiu o batido de proteínas que estava tomar.

- Uma voz feminina dentro do corpo de um rapaz!

- Isso não é possível!

- Mas é! Eu vi e ouvi tudo! Até fiquei arrepiada com aquela mutação genética!

- Isto só pode ser obra ou de uma possessão da Travanás ou aquele rapaz tem algo entupido no seu traseiro há 103 anos e 9 dias que necessita desesperadamente de sair! Mas ainda assim ele arruína-me as hipóteses de destruir aquele maldito clube de cantoria!...aafff, o que fazer Becky? O que fazer?

- Podemos empurrá-lo das escadas?

- É uma boa ideia mas não, isso não é suficiente. Eu tenho que…já sei!

Mais tarde, após as aulas terem terminado, terem todos reunido-se novamente no clube Glee, Peter ter sido mais uma vez apresentado mas desta ao , ele e Sam terem trocado montes de dicas de Starwars e Age Of Empires, rido-se aos montes com as suas imitações de vozes e terem discutido umas novas músicas, Lynn teve um sonho nessa noite.

Um sonho muito particular: sonhava que estava numa cama com edredons e lençóis vermelhos com alguém que beijava apaixonadamente, que no entanto não via quem era!

Que tocava deliciosamente em um corpo quente, trocavam risos, sussurros marotos e por fim, via a sua cara.

- AAAHH! – despertou ao descobrir que se tratava de Peter.

Nessa manhã, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor da escola recheado de alunos pensava:

«OK! Será que é possível que eu seja bissexual? Quer dizer, até agora nunca senti nada por gajos! Só por gajas! Até a Marley por vezes pula dentro da minha cabeça quando não penso em mais nada mas…o que raio foi aquele sonho? E aquela "cena tão fora" de quando ele cantou? Eu senti "calores"? Será que foi do efeito da música?

Não percebo!...se calhar o melhor é ignorar! Isto deve ser só impressão minha ou coisa passageira…sim, é isso! Deve passar!».

Mas isso não resultou muito bem pois assim que terminou a sua análise, Michel fez-lhe uma aparição ao seu lado direito em que, com um tímido sorriso, perguntou-lhe quando é que poderiam começar as aulas de dança.

Claro que foi necessário repetir a pergunta pois na primeira vez o seu novo amigo estava demasiado ocupado a contemplar os lábios daquele rapaz, os olhos e até o pescoço, o que aumentou a sua ansiedade mas que conseguiu controlar.

Pelo menos até à parte de ter-lhe interrogado:

- «Brevemente»? Hmmm, mas não me podes dizer em exacto quando?

- NÃÃOO! – berrou assustando-lhe e chamando os olhares de todos os demais, inclusive os bem surpresos de Kitty (outra vez).

A consequência desse acto? Saíu da sua frente chocado com a atitude daquele rapaz.

- O-K! O que raio foi isso? – aproximou-se Kitty.

- Nada! Não foi nada!

- É claro que não foi nada! Foi alguma coisa, de-certeza! Ryder, tu acabaste de gritar…

- Não sei! Não me interessa! Não quero saber! Deixem-me em paz! Deixem-me todos em paz, páh! FOGO! – saíu.

- Ele fez o quê? – perguntou Unique chocada e reunida com a gangue feminina numa parte mais oculta da biblioteca.

- Não pode! – sorria Marley.

- Mas aconteceu!

- Mas isso é tão estranho! Porque raio ele faria uma coisa dessas? Afinal de contas é o Ryder! – explicava Tina.

- Acho que gosta do Peter. – sugeriu Brittany oferecendo uma gargalhada às demais.

- Não, isso não é possível! O Ryder sempre foi doido por garotas desde que pequeno. Acreditem! E ele quer é isso. Só isso!

- Como sabes? Ser-se bissexual significa que a pessoa gosta dos dois "poderes" e isso não exclui o que acabaste de dizer. Que eu saiba quando nós gostamos de alguém nós ficamos super nervosos quando estamos em frente a essa pessoa e podemos fazer coisas mesmo estúpidas e surpreendentes. O Ryder está a fazer isso mesmo com esse Peter e além disso nós nunca sabemos qual é o verdadeiro poder orientado dentro de cada um de nós.

- Bem,…sendo assim então como vamos saber?

- Eu trato disso.

No dia seguinte, sábado, Ryder foi para o:

»FONDUE FOR 2! FONDUE FOR 2! IT'S FONDUE FOR 2!« em que Brittany perguntou-lhe:

- Ok; vamos a isto! Ryder: é verdade que você tem o poder da bissexualidade?

- O quê? De onde desencantaste isso?

- Que gostas do nosso novo membro do clube Glee?

- Quem, o Peter? Não, que ideia!

- Então porque foste um brutamontes com ele ainda ontem à tarde?

- Porque…

- Porque é que tiraste um dos folhetins «Com que então achas que és bissexual?» do gabinete da srª. Pillsbury, a psicóloga da escola?

- Espera aí, andas a vigiar-me?

- E porque razão pediste duas vezes ao Finn para não ensinares o Pedro a dançar?

- Também andas a ouvir as minhas conversas? – a sua raiva aumentava cada vez mais.

- Todas as pessoas ouviram as desculpas esfarrapadas que também deste ao sr. Schuester e que este as recusou. Não é segredo nenhum.

- Isto está a gravar?

- Não, é ao vivo porquê?

- Porque eu vou bazar! – levantou-se do sofá e saíu.

- Vou encarar isso como um grande sim, pode ser?

Mas naquela noite, enquanto Michel estava a estudar para Inglês, ele recebeu uma mensagem no seu telemóvel daquele jovem rebelde a dizer que Domingo queria encontrar-se com ele no café da cidade, às 9 horas da manhã.

«Porquê? Para berrares-me novamente?» enviou.

«Não, antes pelo contrário. Queria esclarecer as coisas.»

E a sua resposta?

- Até que enfim que chegaste! – resmungou o magro rapaz com toda a razão pois já estava há 45 minutos sentado no interior do estabelecimento e com o seu _cappuccino_ praticamente bebido.

- Desculpa o atraso, mas é que… - sentou-se no fofo banco parando em seguida, uma vez que perdeu-se novamente nos olhos daquele rapaz.

- …siiim?

- É que…tu lembras-me uma rapariga que eu já gostei muito antes.

- A rapariga que tu gostavas parecia um rapaz? – perguntou desconcertado.

- Não, não! Nada disso! É que a tua voz ao cantar é muito semelhante à dela. Até chegamos a fazer duetos e…

- Estou a perceber: trouxe-te novamente essa lembrança à "baila" e por isso passaste-te.

- Exactamente!

- Desculpa lá.

- Não, nada disso, tu não tens… – e lá estava ele novamente a derreter-se – que pedir desculpa.

- Ainda pensas nela?

- Haam, sim, às vezes.

- Chegaram a namorar?

- Sim.

- Queres seguir em frente?

- Sim, claro! Mais que tudo até!

- Bem, então aqui está algo que acho que poderias fazer…

Aí, levantando-se graciosamente ao mesmo tempo que a música começou e juntamente com os empregados do café vestidos com o seu uniforme branco, avental com padrão vermelho e preto e alguns com camisa preta, dançou e cantou a música _We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together_ da cantora _Taylor Swift_ tal e qual como na cerimónia dos Grammys de 2013.

E mais uma vez, Ryder imaginou-o em outro cenário e desta vez com bem mais intensidade: estava a fazer a performance da cantora americana no espetáculo musical se bem que com ainda mais brilho e espectacularidade.

Alguns empregados eram os palhaços, outros as marionetas, ou os trapezistas ou mesmo os gigantes.

No fim, o seu amigo disse com sorriso maroto:

- Percebeste?

Ao que o rapaz de porte atlético respondeu ao fim de um pouco e com a boca aberta que:

- Sim…

À medida que os dias foram passando a amizade entre os dois foi aumentando cada vez mais, o que contribuiu para um melhor clima no clube e tal como o prof. Schuester ordenou, Lynn ensinou Michel a dançar.

Quer fosse nas tardes depois das aulas ou inclusive nas horas de almoço, os passos de dança eram aprendidos e a confiança do novo membro do clube aumentou.

Mas esta não se elevou sem que no principio das aulas da aprendizagem ele antes caísse aquando de um passo de dança e em que quase ao torcer o pé, resmungou dizendo que não conseguia ou queria fazer aquilo.

- O quê? Porquê? Estás a ir tão bem!

- Não, não estou! Eu não tenho jeito nenhum para isto! Não sei fazer isto porque não quero! Não aguento, vou-me embora! – levantou-se.

- O quê? Vais desistir?

- Sim!

- Só por causa disso? Estás parvo ou quê?

- NÃO RYDER, EU NÃO ESTOU PARVO! E NÃO CONSIGO FAZER ESTA MERDA POrque….porque… - virou-se para o seu "professor de dança" que estava com os músculos dos seus braços bem salientes naquela blusa verde clara e que ao notar que ele estava a esconder algo, aproximou-se:

- Porque?...

- Nada, esquece!

E ao tentar novamente fugir daquele auditório antes que as emoções viessem ao de cima Lynn impediu-o agarrando-o pelo braço.

- Porquê?

- Porque eu sou feio, ok?

- Oh Pe

- NÃO! TU NÃO ENTENDES! Tu és bonito, és forte, masculino, bastante atraente já para não mencionar que tens um bom coração e tens inteligência, ao passo que eu…- tentava inutilmente conter as lágrimas – O que tenho de bonito é interior e não se vê. Só se nota a minha altura, magreza, óculos, cabeça e pés grandes.

- Mas podes fazer exercício físico e

- Eu sei, mas acontece que "estou no meio": se eu decidir tornar-me fisicamente mulher, que é o que me identifico, sei que serei uma mulher muito feia mas se por outro lado fizer exercício físico e ficar com um corpo masculino, os outros poderão achar-me sexy mas eu nunca gostaria de mim assim. Desculpa Ryder, mas não consigo... – saiu a correr.

- Mas Peter!

- Eu depois falo com o sr. Chue! Desculpa!

*Enquanto Peter nessa noite está em casa a chorar na sua cama e Ryder liga várias vezes para o seu telemóvel sem sucesso, fala com o sr. Chue no dia seguinte pedindo, com um falso sorriso nos lábios, a sua saída do clube Glee e vê-se no espelho da sua casa de banho, Marley canta _Nobody Knows_ da _P!nk _.*

Mais um dia passou e enquanto Michel deslocava-se para a biblioteca com ar triste, o rapaz atlético apareceu-lhe pela frente pedindo para que colocasse nos olhos a venda vermelha que trazia nas suas grandes mãos.

- Não, não posso dizer para que é! – empurrava-o, já com a vista tapada com o tecido vermelho.

- Não interessa o que faças, eu não vou voltar para o clube…

O seu discurso foi interrompido pelo choque de surpresa ao ver todo o grupo do clube Glee preparado para cantar-lhe uma música.

- …glee…

- Eu sei que não queres voltar para o clube devido às tuas inseguranças mas…

- Que tal dares-nos uma chance? – completou Kitty.

- Hm-hm, okay... – acenou com a cabeça e os olhos já a lacrimejar. – Poder ser.

- Hit it! E cantam _Beautiful _de _Carly Rae Jepsen & Justin Bieber_, fazendo-o novamente chorar e desta vez, com um verdadeiro sorriso nos lábios.

- Obrigado pessoal, vocês são os maiores!

- Nós também temos as nossas inseguranças amigo, acredita. – ajudou Sam.

- E também acredita nisto: tu ÉS bonito! – terminou Blaine.

3 dias depois, Ryder não conseguia deixar de pensar o seguinte enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da escola:

«Ok! Apesar de Peter estar de volta ao clube, a minha dislexia estar a melhorar e já perceber melhor matemática graças à ajuda de Jake, ainda há algo que tenho a fazer…» terminou em frente ao gabinete da psicóloga Emma Pillsbury.

- Porque achas que és bissexual? – perguntou ela.

- Porque…desde a primeira vez que vi o Peter, tenho falado e estado com ele e assim, eu…tenho-me sentido estranho.

- Estranho?

- Quer dizer, até agora sé me tenho sentido assim quando olho para as raparigas, como aconteceu com a Marley! Mas…sempre que ele está por perto, ou mesmo quando o ouço, já fico nervoso.

- E há tempo ele entrou no clube Glee?

- Há umas 1 semana e meia ou assim.

- Hm, já dura um certo tempo. E mais alguém sabe disso?

- Não, só mesmo a senhora. Até já tive 3 sonhos eróticos com ele!

- E gostaste?

- Bem…sim, acho que sim. Ele até foi bom.

- Olha Ryder, - disse por fim, após ter pensado um pouco - em primeiro lugar: é importante que saibas que não há problema nenhum em ser bissexual. És tão natural quanto aqueles que não o são e segundo: sugiro mesmo que estejas de olhos abertos nas próximas vezes que vocês os dois estiverem juntos.

- Porquê? A senhora acha que sou?

- Pelo que me contaste, acho mesmo que sim.

Passou o resto da tarde escolar a analisar o que sentia, não só sempre que via e ouvia aquele suposto novo interesse amoroso como cada vez que cruzavam-se no corredor e também quando sentaram-se ao lado um do outro na sala do clube musical (o que fez OUTRA VEZ com que Kitty notasse que estava a leste do Paraíso).

Só que as dúvidas só esclareceram-se quando foi presenteado com um sonho em particular com ele naquela noite, depois de ter estado horas a observar fotografias dele no seu _Facebook_.

- Porque estamos no auditório no escolar tão cedo? – interrogou-o com um sorriso – Ainda é manhã!

- É importante… - tentava controlar os seus nervos.

- Ryder, está tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos.

- Estás pálido! Queres água?

- Não Peter! Não quero água! Quero é que… - respirava fundo tentando acalmar-se – Que te sentes aqui. – puxou um banco – Enquanto eu sento-me neste aqui e canto-te isto.

E "puxando da sua viola" tocou uma maravilhosa versão de _White Flag_, da _Dido_.

- Estes últimos dias têm um autêntico desconcerto para mim. Eu sei que tens sentimentos por mim pois eu não sou tolo, ok? Mas o que tu não sabes é que também tens-me despertado sentimentos que só as raparigas me despertem. - respirou fundo, tirou a viola, aproximou o seu banco do rapaz que estava completamente surpreso e continuou, nervoso:

- Esta noite eu tive um sonho contigo. Mais um, mas este foi diferente. Foi romântico, pelo que – fitou-o nos olhos, aproximou-se e com voz suave, pediu – Fica quieto…

E devagar, devagarinho, beijaram-se.

Nessa tarde, no clube Glee, após todos entrarem, sentarem-se, porem as conversas em dia e Finn ter imposto a ordem e começado a falar sobre as Regionais, Ryder e Peter levantaram-se e anunciaram que eram o novo casal daquele clube musical (para grande surpresa de uns e confirmação de suspeitas de outros).

Os aplausos estavam a ser dados e o beijo entre aquele fresco casal ia no meio quando Becky, entrando pelo clube por ali adentro e chamando o novo elemento do clube de _Empire State Building_, entregou-lhe um envelope com o símbolo da escola, sem esquecer de desejar:

- Boa sorte! – com ar trocista.

- O que é isso? – abriu-o.

- Não sei, parece um convite ou mais um mandato para – observava o seu namorado.

- AS CHEERIOS?! – gritou Michel.


End file.
